Eclare: Remixed
by deleteddddddddddddd
Summary: I know the title is corny but please look past it and give it a try. Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi Summary: What if Clare was the badass driving a hearse?
1. Pilot

**Hi there! I'm DegrassiGirlie! And I know I should be working on my other stories, but then again I couldn't get this idea out of my head! Here goes! The pilot of ****Eclare: Remixed****! It's starting out the day Eli and Clare meet. Please review! I want to know what you think!**

**Story Note: Eli used to be REALLY fat. He got surgery to lose weight. Over the summer he recovered and got fit. Really unrealistic about the whole fit and recovered in two months, but like I said it is Alternate Universe. And very OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi :'( **

**Summary: What if Clare was the badass driving the hearse?**

**Pilot**

**Eli's POV**

"I hardly recognize you, muscle man." Adam says to me. Ever since my surgery Adam has been on me about my "new look". To me in the mirror I still see the 300 pound nerd.

"I don't know man, I want to go back to eating what I want when I want it." On that note I grab a bag of chips from my book bag and before I can open the bag Adam snatches them from me. In my effort to get them back they dropped in the parking lot. Just my luck, a big black hearse with purple flames rolled up and crushed them. Rock boomed through the stereo as a girl with cherry curls and blond highlights emerged from the car. She was wearing a ripped Dead Hand T-shirt and black skinny jeans. Her eyes were the deepest blue I've ever seen. She grabbed a chip from the ground and popped it in her mouth.

"Still got the five second rule." She muffled while chomping on the snack. She offered me one and I refused. She shrugged and said "More for me."

"Wow." She purred while examining me.

"I'll catch you later?" I sputtered trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Yes. You. Will." she grinned and sauntered towards school swaying her hips.

I just stood there in utter shock.

"Who is _that_?" Adam gawked.

"I don't know." I babbled.

"She was digging you." Adam justified.

"I guess." I emitted.

**And that was the pilot. I know very short. But I will update based on your feedback. R&R Constructive Criticism accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baack! Wow, I didn't expect that feedback! I just want to thank you! Especially to DralliForeverrr my first reviewer! Love ya chica! And I'm still in awe that the Queen of Eclare fics—The Cliffhanger Girl put this story on her alerts! **

**Chapter 2**

**Clare's POV**

I saw someone that blew my mind. Every time I turn around I see his face, his beautiful olive orbs. I haven't felt that way since Fitz. Fitz was my first, everything. We were perfect, until he broke my heart. I swore to myself I won't let boys run me anymore. I'm Clare friggin Edwards. As I walked into class knees weaker than ever, I managed to make it seem like I was walking like a queen. I stepped into class and sat in the middle and slid down my seat. My heart practically jumped out of my body when I saw _him_ again. To most he seems the average Canadian boy but to me he's a diamond. His black shaggy hair and his eyes oh his eyes. _Don't let this boy get to you Clare_. I had to say something anything. Before I can blurt out a syllable he speaks.

"You got a pen I could use?" He asked innocently. I grabbed a red pen from my bag and threw it to him. He must be very clumsy because he caught it then it dropped to the ground and splattered red ink everywhere. I got some on my shirt and jeans. And he got some on his face. The students laughed but they instantly silenced at the voice of a teacher.

"Looks like a crime scene in here!" Ms. James remarked as she walked into the room.

"I'm so sorry!" the boy muttered.

"It's fine, really." I said with a smile. Really I was about to crap my pants.

We stumbled back to our seats leaving the mess there. Ms. James began to teach while mystery boy and I exchanged notes.

(_Italics are Eli,_ _**Bold Italics are Clare**_)

_I'm Eli by the way. _

_**Clare. So I take it you have no coordination EClutz? **_

_As you know I am very coordinated it was your pen's fault._

_**I'm sure you are. **_

_Question: why do you drive a hearse?_

I couldn't really tell him why. It symbolizes the death of the old me. I named it Renee which means "reborn". I was reborn after what Fitz did to me. I am now strong, independent and my own person. But for some reason, I trust him. I won't tell him the full story just yet.

_**It is important to me okay? **_

_Okay, I get it. That big black thing has value._

_**Yes and it isn't just a big black thing. It has purple flames on it. And that big black thing has a name. Renee.**_

_I won't talk about your beloved Renee. _

I could feel his mocking tone oozing off the paper.

_**Thank you. Now, what address do I send the dry cleaning tab to? **_

**Eli's POV**

I read our conversation over and over on that one wrinkled piece of paper. I pretended to throw it out but, I really stuffed it into my bag.

"Are those love notes Romeo?" a nosy voice peered from behind me. I turn around to see Adam's freckles in my face.

"Woah. Who punched you in the face?" Adam asked now face to face with my big red ink stain.

"No one. I splattered ink everywhere while getting a pen." I said.

"An ink accident while writing love notes? Who are they from?" Adam imposed.

"A certain hearse driving, chip smashing, five-second rule using, Dead Hand shirt wearing, blue eyed angel." I replied.

**That's it for chapter 2! **

**DralliForeverrr: Yes, Alli will be mentioned.**

**There might just might be a double update. Don't get too happy. **

**Story Note: Renee means reborn. **

**What did Fitz do to Clare? Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Double Update! Thank you reviewers and alerting people! I appreciate you all so much! You guys keep me going! Cliffy, you are going to have to wait for that juicy tidbit of info. You can handle it right? You are **_**THE Cliffhanger Girl.**_** MrsEliGoldsworthy, it's happening now. Like right now. We are going to go into the past of Eli.**

**Chapter 3**

**Eli's POV**

"You got herclothes messed up and she _still_ wanted to talk to you? This girl is ruthless." Adam said in disbelief. I told them the whole story about Clare and me. Clare is enticing, stunning, she's unique. But like most girls she's probably just messing with my head.

_Flashback_

-_11 years ago._

"_Hey Chubby Bunny!" One girl taunted while pinching my cheeks. _

"_He's so fat he got more rolls than a pastry shop!" Another said while laughing. _

"_Pillsbury Doughboy here needs to go on a diet." The head of the pack snarled. Girls prodded and hit at my stomach while insulting me. I was taught not to disrespect women so I couldn't hit back. Tears poured out of my face as they sang:_

"_Fat boy! Fat boy! Fat boy! Run! _

_Run from the scale we all know you way a ton!_

_Heavier than bricks!_

_He cries out soda and bleeds Cho-co-late!_

_Fat boy Eli, so ugly and thick!"_

_I ran home as fast as my chubby legs could carry me. I came home crying._

"_Honey, what's wrong?" My mom asked softly. _

"_I'm ugly mom! Leave me alone!" I muttered between sobs. I went to my room and locked the door. Under my bed was a box of junk food. I ate and ate and ate my way through my problems at school and at home. She went through boyfriends like a tornado through Kansas. And while she'd bang them in the room right next to mine, I blasted my music and ate more. Then she met Bullfrog. He was the man who showed me my true worth. He took care of my mother and married her. He's the reason why I got my surgery and he was there every step of the way. In the doctor's office, and right beside me on the treadmill. He's the man I want to be._

"Dude! Snap out of it! There is your chance to talk to her!" Adam broadcasted to the hallway while pushing me towards Clare.

"Hey, Clare! What's up?" I said nervously.

"Nothing. Still waiting for you to give me that address." She replied.

"Why so you can stalk me?" I remarked.

"I don't stalk. I lure." She declared while brushing past me. Her scent of white roses crept up my nose as she sped by me.

"Every time she blows me away." I say to myself.

**Since it was a double update imagine the last chapter was combined with this chapter. Don't worry the short chapters are worth it. I update fast.**

**5 Reviews = New Chapter. 1 review per person.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I wasn't supposed to be updating until next week. But, here I am today!**

**In this chapter, Clare's past comes back in to the picture.**

**Eli's POV**

"I don't stalk. I lure." She declared. The way words rolled off her tongue and how her lips moved with every syllable drove me insane.

"Damn. That girl has balls." Adam told me while gazing at Clare. There's something about her that's a mystery. Her mouth says one thing, but her eyes say another. It's like her mind is there but her heart is somewhere else. I started following her down the hallway. I needed to talk to her.

"Clare!" I called while catching up to her.

"Eli! Why are you following me?" She asked.

"Um- it's just that, uh, Y-You're just—so, so alluring." I babbled while she rolled her eyes.

"I could say the same. Now, isn't your class that way?" She said icily.

"Yeah, but—uhm," I came to her with nothing to say. I don't understand why I went to her, but I needed to find out what attracted me to her.

"I want to know you, Clare." I blurted. She stared at me speechless.

"I have to go." She whispered as she fought back any emotion. I left to my classes. The look in her eyes as I told her that I wanted to know her was indescribable. I spent Math, Chemistry, and World Civics thinking about that look. It was different than the first day we met, different when she smiled at me in class. This was the girl I wanted to uncover.

**Clare's POV**

He wants to know me. _Me_. I don't even think I know myself. I went home to an empty home. I find a note on the kitchen counter.

_Hey, sweetie. I'm out for groceries. This was left in the mail for you. Don't have too much fun while I'm gone!_

_-Mom_

Next to the note was an envelope. In fancy calligraphy read-

_To the Edwards Family_

_137 Degrassi Street_

_Toronto, Canada_

Inside the envelope was an invitation. The paper was embroidered with pink flowers. As I ran my fingers down the invite and began to read tears ran down my cheeks.

_You Are Invited To a Memorial in Honor of_

_Alliah Indie Bhandari_

_The Memorial Will Be Held On _

_Sunday June 10, 2012_

_At_

_Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari's Residence_

_216 High Street Toronto, Canada_

_3 pm to 6 pm_

I get that sharp pain in my stomach that reminds me that I'm the reason she died.

**Oh I love doing that. I'm really getting the hang of this cliffhanger thing! Don't you just hate me right now? Until next time my friends!**

***Evil Laugh***


	5. Chapter 5

**The update you've all been waiting for…**

**WARNING: SEX AND CURSING (I don't know if its M. Sex is in it. Period.) I'm not good at this. I've written a rape scene before but that's all.**

**Chapter 5**

**Clare's POV**

_**Freshman Year**_

It was a month after Fitz and I had gotten sexually involved. Fitz treated me like a queen, when I did something for his benefit. After we'd have sex, he'd give me a gift of some sort. After a while he wanted me to move different ways and use different toys. I thought it was normal, to add spice in our sex lives. Then, he invited me to this party, there were a lot of teens, alcohol and it smelt like dirty socks and used condoms. We had a couple drinks and I got light-headed—fast.

"Babe, let's get outta here." Fitz told me while nibbling on my ear. He does that when he's in the mood. We went to a room and there was another guy in there,

"Its okay, we are gonna have some fun." Fitz whispered to me his breath reeking of the substance. Eventually I was laid out having to pleasure two men the same time. I really didn't want to do it. Soon it was another, and another, and another to where I couldn't even see Fitz anymore. I was tired, nauseous and scared.

"Stop this, p-please! Stop it!" I pleaded the boys continued making me do beyond what Fitz wanted.

"HEY! GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" A petite dark-skinned girl yelped over the music.

"I'M CALLING THE FUCKING POLICE IF YOU DON"T GET YOUR NASTY ASSES OFF OF HER!" I was beyond surprised at how lowed this girl got. She looked at me with longing. Then she charged for one of the boys. He pushed her out of the way and continued. She wouldn't stop.

"Guys she's gonna call the police!" One worried.

"I'm on probation, dude! She can't do that!" Another said.

"I'll take care of it." The leader told the group. He and the others punched, kicked and stabbed at the girl. I was scared out of my mind. Sweaty, naked, and scratched up. I ran out of the room to call 911 but Fitz grabbed me by the neck and pushed me to the ground.

"You don't want to do that, now do you?" Fitz said while taking a swig of some brown substance. I shook my head tears pouring out of my eyes. He poured the alcohol on my eyes.

"Stop cryin bitch." He commanded. I turned to see the girl's bloody, still body being pushed into a garbage bag. Fitz yanked my dirty arm and said," Come on we're not done with you yet." I went home with Fitz that night. That morning she was on the news.

"14 year old Alliah 'Alli' Bhandari was found brutally beaten and stabbed at Toronto's Garbage Dump today. There is evidence of a silver necklace with the initial CF in the garbage bag. Who is CF and what did they do to this young girl? Call 1-800-TO-CRIME **(Toronto Crime)**. If you now anything on this case." That necklace is Fitz's. I gave it to him for our anniversary, last month.

"You better keep your dirty ass mouth shut, okay?" Fits threatens me. I nod like the night before. He stand up to go get a cigarette and I conjure up an idea.

"Wait baby." I coo while standing to him. I loop my fingers through his belt and pull him for a kiss.

"Do you know what I want right now." I say seductively.

"What." Fitz answers roughly. I kick him in the balls and say.

"For you to go to hell you sick bastard." And run away to the police station.

**Do you really think I was going to tell you everything? Till next time,**

**-DG**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Who's been waiting forever for this chapter? I was being lazy, so forgive me.**

**SomeoneNamedElliot: What I meant was that Clare was forced to do the acts with those guys one by one, which meant the she was to have sex with multiple guys. **

**Thank You TheCliffhangerGirl for your reviews, again. Anyways, on with the story.**

**You Have Been Warned: Language and Intensely Intense Moments. **

****I squeeze my eyes shut from the dysphoria of my flashback. As I snap myself back into reality I realize that my hands are clammy and salty tears outline my eyelids.

"Are you okay honey?" my mother asked concerned. My mother has been great, but ever since she dated Glen a few years back she only came home for about an hour and then she'd go to "Bible Study" or for "Groceries". I'm not gullible and I'm sure as hell ain't weak. I know what she's doing.

"I'm, I'm fine. " I muttered walking to my room. "Like you would care." I said when I was an earshot away.

"You sure, I can help—"my mother said.

"I'm FINE. If you would come home for a fucking day you'd know what happens in my life." I interrupted loudly. I went up to the steps as I hear my mother call out,

"CLARE DIANE EDWARDS. YOU WILL NOT TALK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!" She shouted.

"Now, I let you have your piercings, and your bright red hair, I'm not going to deal with you disrespecting me in my house." She said through gritted teeth. I knew I was walking on thin ice but I had to say it.

"This house is YOUR house. Or is it Glen's sex palace, where you fuck him all day. Yea, you didn't think I'd have to come home from school sometime?" I yelled back.

"You have one more foul word to come out of your mouth." My mother replied.

"You. Suck. Glen's. -"I began.

"Clare!" My mother warned me.

"Dick." I replied.

_Slap!_

My mother hit me with so much force my back hit the wall.

"I hate you." I cried. I ran out the door to my haven. A pond outside of town. I called it Lake Clare. Cheesy, right? I always loved how the bulrushes stood high, and how the lily pads floated above everything else even with all the marsh, water, and the frogs around it. I want to be like that. I thought about everything from my mom, to the funeral. After I went to the police station, my whole life changed drastically. I went to trial and spoke against Fitz and his crew. It killed me inside to watch Alli's parents bawl and barely speak words during trial. Then the two words that ripped through theirs and my own heart. "We hereby find the defendant, **not guilty**." The tears came back and I didn't fight them this time. Thinking no one was around, I let it all out.- I sobbed and sobbed until there wasn't any liquid coming from my eyes. All that came out were little squeaks.

"Clare?" A husky voice called out.

"Huh?" I asked looking around.

"Clare! Clare what's wrong?" An outline of someone came towards me. His features became familiar as he drew closer to me. It was Eli. He kneeled towards me with concern painted on his face. He wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Shhh." He whispered. He took me in his arms and his warmth was sincere and sweet. He kissed the top of my head and rocked me like a child. He made me feel like a lily pad, above all of the things around me. Just me in his arms.

**I promise I'll update tomorrow! For those of you who read the Pilot of 50 First Dates, thanks and that will be updated tomorrow as well. Check that out! Thank you!**


End file.
